


Only for Tonight

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex, Romance, Smut, TIFF 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: This is a quick drabble I wrote in honour of TIFF 2019. Might also be a little wishful thinking as to how the boys spent their evening in Toronto.





	Only for Tonight

He slid into the back of the car, fingers already unlocking his phone to shoot off a quick status update.

_On my way._

A response came almost as quickly as the SUV sped away from all the commotion of the film festival.

_Can’t wait to see you._

It’d been an easy enough to coordinate their hotel stay, there were only so many places where his manager approved of the security protocol, so she’d been an easy sell.

Chris rode the service elevator up to the 30th floor. He feigned a headache, telling his team to enjoy a night out on the town without him, to get out and soak up all of the Canadian hospitality Toronto had to offer. He felt a little bad for the white lie, but it’s not like he was planning to leave the building, he was just intending to spend the night in a room other than his own.

He rapped on the door, unable to help the way his palms dampened from the nervous anticipation coursing through him. When the door cracked open what felt like hours later, but was surely no more than a minute, an unforgettable pair of grey-blue eyes sent a thrill of both relief and excitement through him.

“Hi,” Sebastian greeted, his face breaking into a soft smile that eased the butterflies swirling in Chris’ belly.

“Hey you,” he replied as he made his way into the hotel room. The spacious suite opened onto a large sitting room, but Chris hardly noticed, eyes still glued on Sebastian.

Chris shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on the back of an armchair, finally taking in the scope of the room.

“How’d you manage to score a nicer room than me?” He asked cheekily.

Seb smirked back at him, “Must’ve been because I told them I was planning on entertaining one of TIFF’s biggest stars tonight.”

“Entertain me?” Chris quirked a brow, closing the gap between him and Seb. It’d been more than a while since they’d last been able to get together, though they did make a point to text and call regularly. And through no fault of their own, they couldn’t help the inevitable uncertainty that time and distance occasionally put between them. Chris placed a hand on Sebastian’s arm, hoping the small touch would help them overcome any awkwardness of their reunion.

And as he expected, Sebastian stepped into his hold, arms wrapping around Chris’ waist, cheek pressed against the crisp white fabric of his polo.

“I missed you,” Sebastian lamented, inhaling a deep breath, eager to commit Chris’ familiar scent to memory again.

Chris’ hands began to travel the length of Seb’s back, feeling the way his body had changed, muscles having sharpened on account of all the time he’d been spending in the gym.

“Me too. It’s been way too long.” 

With moments like these rare and fleeting, both Chris and Sebastian held each other in the quiet, savouring the calm and comfort of simple togetherness.

Seb’s lips began to wander, quickly finding the warm skin of Chris’ collarbone, his tongue traced the edge of his favourite tattoo, knowing Chris purposefully teased him with the peek-a-boo ink.

“Mmmmm yes, it’s definitely been too long,” Chris repeated. His limbs began to relax and loosen with each moment that Sebastian’s skin touched his own. Hiking the fabric up to reveal Chris’ torso, Sebastian’s fingers began to play the man’s body like a skilled pianist.

Chris moved his hands up to Seb’s hair, absorbing the strange new way the strands felt in his grasp, shorter than they’d been since he’d last ran his fingers through them.

“Feels good,” Seb mewled into Chris’ plush beard, his kisses slowly working their way up towards his target.

Feeling impatient, Chris gave a small downward tug, conveniently bringing the assaulting lips to meet his own. As he rightfully anticipated, Sebastian’s mouth fell open, giving Chris’ tongue full access to the warm haven.

Any of the pent up expectation that he’d been feeling about tonight disappeared, melting away like a bad dream at the first sign of daylight. 

Suddenly Chris was overwhelmed with the need for more, aware of every layer of clothing and every inch of space that separated them. Sebastian complied, barely breaking the kiss to quickly shed his casual clothes until they were both standing in the doorway to the bedroom clad only in their underwear, a trail of strewn clothes left on the floor like Hansel and Gretel’s breadcrumbs.

“How was your flight?” Chris mumbled interspersed with quick pecks on Seb’s cheek, as much as he wanted to ravage him, he also cared to hear about his day.

“Good,” Sebastian replied, much more interested in exploring the man whose inked skin was on display. But he was happy to indulge Chris, so he brought his palms up to Chris’ broad shoulders, where he began a gentle massage.

“Press was good?” Seb asked, his fingers now digging deep into the taut flesh.

Chris’ body was a contradiction of both tension and relief. Sebastian simultaneously able to work away the stress that a long day of press had left in his coiled muscles while replacing it with a hungry desire that was beginning to grow tight in his belly at the intimate touch.

“Yeah, wasn’t horrible. Was nice to catch up with everybody.” Chris’ eyes had fluttered closed while Sebastian worked his magic. “Oh, and there were puppies!”

Seb smiled at the happiness evident in Chris’ voice at the thought. “Doesn’t sound too bad as far as press goes, guess I have something to look forward to tomorrow.” 

Seb’s hands falling to his side as Chris turned around at the sharp reminder of how little time they had together. 

“If I get my way, you’ll have something to look forward to right about now,” Chris emphasized.

“Is that so? I’m not sure you can top _puppies, _Evans.” A faux look of skepticism on his face, as if he wasn’t already well aware of Chris’ _many_ talents.

Not one to back away from a challenge, Chris’ determined hands slipped beneath Seb’s waistband and cupped the firm flesh of his ass. Sebastian let out a whimper, his body careening into the pleasurable touch; his cock brushed up against the thick erection hiding in Chris’ Calvin Kleins. 

“I don’t know whether I should lay you out and slowly torture you, making you regret ever doubting me or jerk your desperate cock in my fist until we’re both wearing the physical proof of your delusion.”

Sebastian’s whole body flamed at Chris’ proposition, his body beginning to full on rock against Chris now.

“Both, please. Both.” Seb pleaded, his lips searching for Chris’ mouth.

“Fuck, you’re just as hungry for it as I am, aren’t you?” Chris surmised, his hands continuing to knead Seb’s ass, watching the way Sebastian was quickly becoming putty in his hands.

“It’s been _months,” _Seb defended himself, moving to quiet Chris’ teasing with his tongue. As their tongues tangled, hard cocks rubbed together deliciously, both men quickly on the path towards a satisfying orgasm.

Chris broke the kiss to slip two fingers into Sebastian’s mouth, his gaze shrouded with lust as the man sucked and licked them as if his life depended on it. 

Seb watched with keen interest as Chris pulled his hand from the delicious heat and brought it against his seam. Each time he felt the wetness slide over his asshole, he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. Wanting to give Chris his own dose of pleasure, he tugged down his boxer briefs and took the impressive length into his hand and started to stroke it.

“What do you think you’re doing, Seb?” Chris’ question was punctuated by the breach of his fingers, a gesture that had the man’s mouth gaping open in satisfaction. Sebastian struggled to produce a mumble of syllables which Chris assumed was something along the lines of ‘_Want you to come too.’_

They worked each other over, gasps filling the air between hot kisses until both of them were ready to succumb to the pleasurable torment.

“‘Want me to fuck you?” Chris asked his voice full of husky arousal. He was feeling confident that Sebastian would be up for it, or rather _down_ for it. Sure he’d promised him nice and slow, but they did have all night; and right now his balls were so heavy that he was positive it wouldn’t take him more than a handful of thrusts before was coming harder than he had in months.

Seb moaned his consent into Chris’ kiss, clearly excited at the prospect. Chris searched for his pants, fishing for the condom he’d stowed away for this very moment. Sebastian and Chris shuffled over towards the bed and Seb bent at the waist assuming the position for the hard, fast fuck he desperately craved.

As Chris hurried to lube up his sheathed dick with a generous helping of saliva, he took a moment to commit the sight of Sebastian spread out for him to memory. Not only for his spank bank when he was horny and lonely, but to remember the undeniable love and trust that existed between them.

He nudged Seb’s knees just a little bit wider before situating finally himself. Teasing both himself and a squirming Sebastian, he ran the tip of his cock along the seam of his hungry ass before slowly pushing his slick length inside.

“More,” Sebastian begged until Chris was buried all the way to the root of his cock. Seb loved the way Chris’ balls pressed against him, he could come just thinking about all the sounds their bodies were about to make; skin slapping together, Chris’ high-pitched moans interlaced with his own tortured grunts, all acting as preamble to the sweet cries of release.

Chris’ hips began to pump hastily unable to hold back anymore. He watched himself move in and out of the tight heat of Sebastian’s body at a pace that was beyond any decorum. Seb didn’t seem to mind, his head buried in his arms, muttering curses all while Chris brought him to heights he had been unable to reach with anyone else. 

Every nerve in Sebastian’s body was electrified, pulsating with pleasure as Chris’ cock brushed against his prostate at a brisk tempo. His sensitive cock rutted against the soft fabric of the duvet with harried urgency.

“There you go, baby.” Chris encouraged, wanting to watch his lover come first. To feel the way Seb’s body would pulse around him and squeeze his own orgasm from deep in his balls. He loved how uninhibited Sebastian allowed himself to be, easily giving himself over to Chris and trusting him to give him every ounce the pleasure he’d been promised. “Make a mess for me.”

As if he’d been waiting for permission, Sebastian let out a cry as his cock coated his belly and the linen with his climax. 

Chris gave three more swift thrusts, his orgasm taking every bit of his strength with it, leaving him to collapse against Seb’s limp form on the bed as he came.

Their heavy breaths filled the quiet room, both men feeling both weak from exertion and high from the dopamine coursing through their systems. 

Figuring Sebastian would probably oppose being crushed, if he was capable of stringing more than two words together; Chris rolled over, slipping out of his personal paradise but silently vowing to them both that they’d do it again before the night was over. As soon as his cock and his lungs recovered.

***

Cleaned up and tucked under the covers, Sebastian sighed feeling both satiated and genuinely happy with his head propped on the plump luxury pillow next to Chris’. “Remind me again why we don’t do this more often?” 

Chris rolled onto his side, hooking a leg over Sebastian’s thigh and pulling him close. Sebastian’s body naturally scooted back, their bodies melding as if like they were made to perfectly fit together. 

“Might have something to do with you being in such high demand with a crazy filming schedule. Or maybe it’s because it doesn’t seem to be the right time to give it all up and move to Boston just yet.” Chris nuzzled his reply into the crook of Seb’s neck, his tone light but his words heavy with truth.

Seb’s grip tightened on the forearms wrapped around his middle, fingernails softly raking over the dusting of Chris’ arm hair. “Ah yeah. I knew there was a reason, but right now you’ve got me seriously reconsidering if it’s all worth it.”

The reality of their careers keeping them apart made moments like these, however impermanent they might be, all the more special.

Pressed up against the sculpted planes of Seb’s back, Chris nipped along the path from his neck up to his ear. Sebastian could feel the way Chris’ lips broke out in a smile as he whispered in his ear, “And if I only get you for tonight, I better make it memorable.”


End file.
